Jet engines may include a thrust-reverser assembly, which may regulate flow of a bypass stream within a bypass duct of the jet engine. The thrust-reverser assembly defines a forward-thrust configuration, in which the bypass stream generates thrust in a forward direction, and a reverse-thrust configuration, in which the bypass stream generates thrust in a reverse direction that is opposed to the forward direction.
Placing the thrust-reverser assembly in the reverser-thrust configuration generally redirects the bypass stream through a reverser duct. This redirection typically includes a significant change in a direction of flow of the bypass stream, and a bullnose fairing may be utilized to define an inner, or minimum, radius of curvature of this directional change.
In order to provide a desired level of performance of the thrust-reverser assembly (or a desired magnitude of the reverse-thrust) it may be desirable to design the thrust-reverser assembly such that a boundary layer fluid flow within a boundary layer that is adjacent to the bullnose fairing does not separate from the bullnose fairing. Thus, the inner radius of curvature that is defined by the bullnose fairing may be dictated by a desired mass flow rate of the bypass stream through the reverser duct, a desired average velocity of the bypass stream through the reverser duct, and/or the desired magnitude of the reverse-thrust. This may place significant restrictions on the overall size and/or placement of a jet engine that includes the bullnose fairing. Thus, there exists a need for improved bullnose fairing assemblies for jet engines.